1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an improved audio power amplifier, of use wherever said power amplifier is used to drive loudspeaker(s), and, more paritcularly, but not by way of limitation, where said power amplifier shall be used to amplify the output of stringed, or other, musical instruments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vacuum tubes in audio power amplifiers is quite old and well-known. Indeed, all amplifiers prior to the advent of solid-state amplifiers in the late 1950`s were constructed using hard vacuum tube technology. Similarly, the use of bi-polar transistors is quite common today in audio electronics. However, applicant does not know, or has been unable to discover any teachings that would combine the two approaches, i.e., the use of bi-polar power transistors in conjunction with vacuum tube amplifier design for music audio reproduction.